


Night Mellifluous

by SKitchune



Series: DenAme/AmeDen Late RP Week Challenge and Christmas Specials!! [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom!America, Cut Short, Established Relationship, Heavy foreplay, IDK why i feel the need to put that there haha sorry, Little Foot Kink, M/M, Muscled? Hunky? Hetalia, Not to be lazy!! it's just a another half of a whole, Really explicit, Talking talking talking, Top!Denmark, noisy, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9061558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKitchune/pseuds/SKitchune
Summary: Part 2 of 8! Dusk!! Alfred rushes home to get some tender loving from his lover, who's been gone for a while, but they seem to keep getting lost in conversation. Things drag on and no one seems to mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time in ao3 but I'm quite old in the fandom!! Hope to start posting works here quite often!!
> 
> This is a very late birthday and Christmas present to one of my friends! Sorry it took so long, college happened.
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Comment. Suggest. Follow.

"Alright guys! See you tomorrow, but don't hesitate to call when you need me around!" Alfred waves at his gastropub's employees. They wave back, assuring them that they were more than capable of handling his absence. 

Al was dressed in nothing but a grimy white tank top that fitted his muscled chest down to his rippling abs while emphasizing his broad shoulders and arms. He took the hem out of his dress pants and wore his Captain America sweatshirt on top of it.

He jogged to his car in earnest excitement when he had escaped the lights of the pub. If there were employees he caught him, he didn't care, he was finally gonna go home after a long and tiring day.

\---------------------------------------

Alfred gasps when teeth nibble away on the meat above his shoulders. He's helplessly squirming on the mattress bare, pressed against a warm body regretfully covered by silky cloth. 

A callused hand, only slightly bigger than his in reality, felt gigantic as it cupped his chest and fiddled with his nipple. He moans, back already arching as he grinds his large cock against another warm hand pressed against it.

A freckly face with bright, bright blue eyes behind the thick frames of his over-sized glasses. A strong, masculine jaw with the cutest, boyish dimples. A crown of pale blonde in whorls and soft spikes. An easy, sunny smile with those soft lips and pearly teeth. A wonderful, honey-rich, alluring baritone. All on top of a chiseled, well-worked body to rival any Greek artist's sculpture. 

God, that was the blessing-to-this-damn-planet Matthias Nicholas Køhler, now Køhler-Jones though if the ring they wore meant anything.

He pulls off his glasses and grins wolfishly. This time dangerous but it just made him that much sexier. He growls, drawing a wet line down between the broad tan chest. It was unusually coarse with the sprouting hair. 

"Seems like ya stopped man-scaping, huh?" Matthias teases, thumb brushing the fine whiskers of hair around the hardened nubs on his chest. Alfred was surprisingly hairy to begin with. He had chest hair, though not as thick as his or other nations; he had a generous amount in his armpit, spread widely across the area, unlike his twin who seemed to have it a lot more lightly; and he had hair sprouting along his ass cheeks and not just his crack. 

Usually, the man didn't trim or wax but, though not an uncommon and unwelcomed sight, Al had tried to do some maintenance recently. If there was any upside to it, the American had become a lot more sensitive since then. When he was smooth, kissing and teasing the uncovered flesh made him gasp and whine more. With hair, pulling it with his teeth seemed to make his cock throb more. Either way, it was a nice play of texture if you asked Matthias about it.

Alfred bit back a moan when a hand traveled beneath his balls and started teasing his perineum. He blushed deeply and hid his face with a pillow. "I'm sorry, I just got too busy with the restaurant and the papers and—God, I'm sorry I should've cleaned myself up more."

"Don't say that." It was easy for Mat to pull off the pillow covering his spouse's handsome face, seeing as the iron grip melted with the grazing of his thumb over the knuckles.

Mat raises Al's face with a curled finger on his cleft chin. He takes note of the blush settling on his cheekbones and that spread down his chiseled, square jawline. He notices the bob of his Adan's Apple among the string column of his neck. God, Alfred was beautiful.

"Don't apologize for it. I'd love ya even if ya grow feet-long crotch hair!" With that Alfred grew even redder. He wants to cover his face again but he learns quickly that he can't, all but entranced by the Dane's hauntingly loving gaze. "I mean it."

His heart skips a _long_ beat.

"I...know." Al looked at him as Mat caressed his face with loving hands. He reaches out for a kiss and Matthias wholly accepts, slow and sensual and building. They part but only by an inch, their breaths tingling their skin.

"Take off your clothes." Alfred's voice turns hoarse. Matthias complies, unbuttoning his shirt while Al unbuckled his pants and tried to push them down as far as he could but he could only reach the man's thick, muscular thighs.

Matthias shudders when hands worship the insides of his exposed muscles. His hands reflexively reach out for the other's hands and keeps them in place for a second until Al found his way to the Dane's hefty balls inside his black boxer briefs. 

Mat moans, propping his arms behind him for support as he gives Al wider access. Alfred quickly gets on his knees and continues to worship the man. He waited more than a month to see his lovely man again and he was going to milk every moment he had.

Matthias was already grinding on his hand, while he took off his arms from the shirt sleeves. With his eyes closed, he moans, knowing that toys and porn didn't really compete against flesh, especially Al's firm, devious, yet loving administrations.

Alfred watched the man's body flex and stretch in full glory. He watched his pecs bounce as his hands map his solid abs and how his arms and back flared instantly to steel as he rubbed his neck.

Hand on Mat's thighs, he came up to kiss the man's cheek, snapping him out of his rhythmic, erotic grinding. He went limp and melts into the American's caressing hands and lips. 

Alfred kisses down to his broad chest, nuzzling at the expanse of hair before turning to his nipples with an inquisitive suck. Matthias moans, hand already holding Al to that place as if nursing him. Technically he was, since he was comforting Al from all the pent up stress he had.

"Fuck, I miss being this close to you." His slips his hand underneath the underwear and strokes the large member in his hand. Matthias gasps, laughing breathlessly as Al expertly pulled on his drawn-back foreskin. 

He kisses along the expanse of his body, not missing every scar he passed without the reverent worship of his tongue. He reaches the shoulder and he starts rubbing his hands along the broad back he had, on occasion, left bloody marks from his nails.

"God, I even miss your smell." Alfred says off-handedly as his face heads towards the man's armpit, taking in a long whiff that tickles the Dane.

"Alright, alright." Matthias gently pushes the eager man back to bed and returns to kissing his jaw. Alfred purrs, hands traveling down his chiseled abs and to the distracting underwear covering his prize.

"Lower, babe." Mat's voice turns hoarse and all the more sexy as he licks along Al's jaw. He groans, leg shaking when another hand drifts to his ass with a sneaky finger darting across his hole.

"I fucking miss you all right!" Alfred starts to pepper the man's neck with kisses as well until he finally slides the waistbands off and he could feel his lover's skin in the open air. 

Matthias gets up to remove his pants and boxers while Alfred nudged backward to lean on the headboard. He licks his lips as he strokes his cock, eyeing the man's hefty endowment with great hunger.

"I hope ya have room for dessert?" The Dane crawls up to him and strokes his cock just inches away from his face. Finally it was slapped across his face, getting him to make lewd moans as his cheeks were greeted with pre slipping out of the slit. 

He grabs the dick and slaps it on his tongue, eyes rolling back as Mat throws his head back, almost growling. He finally slips the member into his tight, wet warmth, making sure to tongue the sensitive head. He bobs his head with hollowed cheeks and moans 'yes' and 'more' as his boyfriend rams his fat cock in. 

He relaxes and lets the man push the cock further until it barely hits the back of his throat. Alfred moans, reflexively lunging forward to bend the member down his throat.

Matthias curses, hands on Al's face as he pushes in until the man's buried in his crotch hair. They stay like that with Alfred sucking at the base and letting his tongue massage the underside.

The older man pulls out with a loud plop, his cock angry-red, steel-hard, and drenched in spit. He sits on his haunches on the other side of the bed and let's Al crawl to him for more. 

Alfred holds the dick and lewdly licks the sides, barely masking his enjoyment as his own cock twitches. He sucks on the head with as much pressure as he could muster without it being uncomfortable, enjoying as the other simply flops to the mattress. He takes in half of Mat and curls his hand around the other half as he pumps and sucks at different rhythms. 

"F-fuck!" Matthias props on his elbow, using one hand to guide the hungry American as he moans uncontrollably. 

"Ease up, ease up. Yer gonna make me cum with that mouth." He laughs again breathlessly, but more so pantingly. 

Alfred chuckles, "Wh-what? Isn't that the point of it all?" He rolls to his back and looks up at Matthias. He liked the angle very much, definitely emphasized his sweet cock and cute face.

He scoots around Al until he between his spread thighs. "Ja, but I'm pretty sure we don't want anyone cumming too early? I mean, multiple rounds are fine and dandy but-" 

He flops right on top of Alfred, pushing out all the air in his lungs. "-I don't want our first time in a while to be a blow. I want the whole package!" 

The American squirms underneath him and his gasping for air, while Matthias wanted to be a dick and remain motionless. They both knew Al could just push him off, but it was the little things like not using their full strengths that gave them a sense of normalcy, mortality, and in turn resulting in the heart jitters.

"G-get off'a me, _fat-fattie!!_ " Alfred wheezed, partly from all his laughing. He manages to flail and move enough to roll the large man to his side. He had his eyes close and smile wide.

Alfred rests on his elbow and gently combs away the strands of hair sticking on his lover's forehead. "Is my old geezer tired?" He teased, all baby talk and grin.

"Hey, ya ain't so young either." Matthias scoots closer, head pillowed by Al's chest. 

"Everything's relative, babe. Just so happens that you were born first." Alfred cards his fingers through the man's soft locks. He kisses the man's head, making the Dane purr and rub his face on him. 

"Isn't this wonderful? All hard but just...chillin'?" Matthias says off-handedly, like he wasn't thinking, which in itself rare. Every time something leaves his mouth there's always a sense of careful thought into it, even when it was drunken slurs, yet now he sounded so random, raw, beautiful.

"Have to agree with that. Been a while since we could just lie down and talk." Alfred sighed, pulling Matthias closer.

Matthias then rolls on top of him with a dreamy smile and lidded eyes. Al takes him down gently, kissing long and slow, heat rebuilding. Alfred's hands map down his husband's neck to his broad shoulders and down his arms. The man actually shivers, groaning into the kiss. 

"Remember the last time we had sex here?" Alfred asks breathlessly, hand going south to grab both cocks. Matthias rocks into it, moaning softly before nodding.

"I rode ya in chaps and a leather vest twice. Got plugged to keep yer cum in. Why?" His head hangs low when the other sped up his fist. Alfred panted. 

"And you fucked me three ways till it was sundown. Still, my cum was dripping out yer ass when you sat on my face after to eat it all up." Alfred licks and nips behind the man's ears, whispering and driving him wild as he ruts into him more.

"Yer point, Alfred?" He gets a little impatient, biting his lips as another hand tweaks his nipple. He curses between gritted teeth.

"Don'cha wanna bend me in half again and fuck my cunt until it's totally wrecked?" Al purrs, only trying to rile up his lover.

"That's the plan, now if ya-" Matthias begins, a little spit of fire and venom in his words since he has been waiting for this treat like a puppy but a fierce kiss silenced him, making him moan as a tongue pushes inside his mouth.

"And _maybe_ eat out my loose taint after, let you taste yourself." Alfred licks his lips as the man stops his wonderful rocking and looks at him with dark, dazed eyes.

"God, what did I do to deserve such a nasty, dirty, pretty, little thing like ya?" Mat asks rhetorically, going over the bruise he left on his lover's neck. This time he ruts with strength that Alfred is carried with the motion. 

Al's hands find purchase in the Dane's back, while Mat's hand snaked its way to cup their cocks together this time. Alfred was the one gasping and moaning now as the shell of his ear gets wetted and nibbled.

"Go on, then, slick yerself up, _tøs._ " He whispers hoarsely and Alfred shudders as he pats around for the drawer. He curses as he tugs it open and started scrambling for the lube and condoms. 

Matthias pushes himself up, smirking when the other couldn't keep his whine to himself, missing the close contact of their bodies. He sets the lube and condoms on his side nonetheless and resolves to catch his breath for a second.

"Condoms?" Matthias asks, already ripping one open with his teeth. Al nods, reaching for the packet from his lover's soft lips.

"Not gonna shoot all over the place like last time, the ceiling was a bitch to clean." He runs his hand through his hair and it stands up, all tousled and alluring to the older man.

Matthias hums darkly, "go on, squirter. Make me all hard and put on a show." He brings his arm behind him again for support as he spreads his thighs and jerks his cock for Al's amusement.

Alfred fixed the pillows to support him and went o coating his fingers with a lot of lube. He settles himself before letting his hands drift to his ass. He spreads his cheek with one hand and squeezes more lube onto his puckered hole. He moans, head thrown to the side as he spreads it all over the opening.

His eyes flicker to Matthias who was panting as well and jerking off just as furiously. "Com'ere." 

Matthias wordlessly followed, crawling closer to Alfred. He waited, kissing the man's neck and shoulders when a lubed hand coats his cock. His leg spasms and he bellows into the pillows he had smashed his head in.

"Go on, fuck my feet." Alfred tugs on the large cock while playing with the juicy head. Matthias nods and takes his place. 

"Bein' real kinky here, Al." He smirks, slicking his hung cock. Appreciatively moaning, head titled back, with the smooth, moist feeling in his hand. Alfred bites his lip, damn this man.

"Yer one to talk..." Alfred pumped his own large member slowly, enjoying the calm seconds of mutual masturbation, of showing just how hard they were for each other, for this.

Matthias grabs the bottle and drizzles more on Al's right sole, rubbing his cock across with a loud moan. It was almost too smooth as he thrusts against it. Al's foot was firm and worn down yet there was an unmistakable softness as he reaches the pad below his toes.

Alfred bit back his own sounds as he watched his lover's hungry display. He returns to spreading his ass and finally presses in his first finger.

The large cock tickles his foot, flexing and stretching from the contact. The man's hefty balls press on his heels as Matthias ruts the swollen head of his penis into his closed fist. Most of the length rubs on the long arch of his foot but the rest juts out of the gap between his toes. It was a little bit of a stretch with his girth but in no time bought of them were moaning.

Alfred was enjoying the show far more than his finger. Matthias had one arm behind his head like some damn porn star trying to show off the various angles of his chiseled side; his lips curled into a shit-eating smirk that fumbled whenever he had to moan; his eyes were closed, brows buried in concentration as his dick pops in and out of the gap and his first. 

He doesn't even notice how fast his finger was going until he brushes against his prostate.

"M-Matthias!" Alfred partially shouts the name as he whines, trying to relax with the next intrusion. The Dane drops everything that he was doing and crouches to kiss and caress the man's thigh, whispering comforting words before Al starts to move.

Mat then turns to sucking and smelling the other foot, coating it with saliva as he looked on hungrily at his lover, pumping his big finger in his ass. He moans, nose pressed against the arch of his foot as the toes curl. He loved the smell. Warm, pungent, sweaty. 

"Gonna make yer toes curl so hard they'll snap in half..." He skims across the foot with kisses. He doesn't look at all but knows Alfred shook from his words. 

Alfred bites his lips, thrusting his fingers decadently as he watches his lover lying on his stomach, grinding his wet cock on the sheets while he sucks his foot like an oversized lollipop. Matthias moans like an absolute whore if he was being honest and damn it was a beautiful sight. Seeing the skilled tongue just bend around with ease and how the lips mold into shapes as he took in and pushed out his toes.

He gets caught off guard when the hazy, lidded eyes flick up at him in brilliant, intelligent blue. Matthias moves to stand on his knees, rubbing his cock before slapping it on the meat underneath his toes.

"Looks like someone stopped prepping?" Matthias laughs, bringing the foot up to his nose to take a long sniff before ravishing it with his mouth as he nuzzles and shifts his head from side to side.

"God, yer feet..." He says so dreamily, side-glancing to see Alfred stroking his cock. 

He drops his husband's foot and inches towards him. Al spreads his thighs wider for him to crawl farther, his finger still up his chute like it was no one's business. "Won't be gettin' anywhere if ya don't start, babe." 

Matthias grinned smugly and so help him, Alfred wanted to wipe it off his face and get him to moan and sob like a bitch in heat. He was just about to flip the tables around and get his fingers up that tight ass, had it not been for-

"So why don't I..." The Dane continues, pulling out his finger and replacing it with his own broad hand stroking across his taint. "-do it for ya...?"

It didn't sound like a question, more like a demand, a demand he was eagerly surrendering to.

Any thought of flipping the table dissolved as the tips of thick fingers prod his hole. He shudders, moaning as he tosses his head back. He nods shakily, pulling up one thigh from underneath to spread his ass further.

Matthias continues to rub him and watches as the man gives him a soft keen. He shakes his head, "Matthias, _God_ , baby...just do it, wanna feel them inside. _Fuck_ , it's been so long, _sweet baby Jesus!_ " 

His yell drawls to a moan as the first finger opens him. He feels it wiggle as if digging and he can't help but push into it. "That's it, _God_ , baby!" 

"Well, baby's gonna have a hard time if ya don't relax, _skat._ " Matthias chuckles, running his thumb in circles along Alfred's inner thigh, hushing him until the muscled thigh falls from his hand with a soft thud and the creak of bed springs. 

Alfred pillows his head on his palms and breathes loudly, humming in content when the first finger finally gets knuckle-deep inside him. 

"That's it, loosen up f'r me." Matthias comments, maybe notes, maybe comforts, maybe praises on how he easily moves in and out of him when it's been barely two minutes. Alfred's tongue clicks like he wants to retort but he turns to sighing and grinding back as the second fingers slips in a lot easier. 

"Mat, babe..." He gets the other's attention and without any thought, the Dane leans forward to press their lips. He tenses, even hissed, whimpered, groaned when the digits start scissoring. 

"It's okay...gonna take it slow. Just relax, there ya go-" Matthias holds his face gently, both of Al's hands holding him by the wrist. The American eventually relaxes, surrendering with airy moans that sounded like music to the Dane's ears.

Alfred smothers his lips on Mat's open palm, kissing it for all its worth as he contains his sounds. He keens, his pants escalating. He wants to make a sound, but he wants to make sure that the man knows it's because of him. Shit, just two fingers in and he's being a complete whore. Then again, at least he was being a complete whore to his partner.

He muffled his screams as the third finger pressed in, not in pain but by the sudden assault of pleasure running up and down his spine and cock. 

"Y'okay?" Matthias still asked, even if Al's cock was twitching and his scream dwindled to moans. His eyes were bright blue even with the sheet of dull orange from the lamp. Alfred nods, holds his hand and kisses it more, trying, hoping that what he wanted to say was painfully obvious.

The Dane slowly spread his fingers as he pushed forward. Alfred screamed once more, knees buckling and back arching. He pants loudly, eyes growing darker and darker in lust.

"Matthias...M-at." He says choppily, ass clenching down on the fingers as he sinks back on the bed. "T-there, _please_." 

The man was panting himself, cock throbbing and even leaking from Al's desperate display. He leans forward, their members, sleeked and rubbing and painfully red, cheek on cheek, lips on ear as he whispered: " _where exactly?_ "

Alfred's heart was banging on his ribs so hard he could feel the pressure on his bones. "Please, please, y'k-know where..." He whines so desperately, feeling the fingers just lying on top of his prostate, not moving, not moving, not moving.

"...here?" Matthias pets it gently, getting the most beautiful whimper Al had given all night, wispy, high, and rough to the point of breaking.

"Yer _cunt,_ slut? Huh, is this yer cunt, right here, babe?" His toothy grin marks on his heated skin as fingers thread so lightly that it was torture.

"Yes, _please babe,_ please..." Alfred hoists his arms behind his lover's neck and tries to beg for it, kissing sloppily and sincerely like he was apologizing.

He was rewarded with gentle strokes over his gland, his kisses break and his words melt into incoherent syllables. His legs turned into nothing but sacks of heavy lead, ass loosening to let the digits slide easily in and out of him.

"Doin' good...taking'em in nice and gently." Matthias reassures him, letting Alfred take out the pleasure on his skin, biting and whimpering on it, letting his tongue lavish and paint streaks on his freckled, scarred shoulders as he claws down red marks on the Dane's broad back.

Matthias brought his fingers in and fanned them out slowly, trying to feel any resistance as the inviting gape yielded with just enough stretch. Alfred was ready as he'll ever be. 

But still, "ya ready?" He asks despite the growing need in his own voice. He waits patiently, gently drawing out his fingers much to the American's displeasure.

" _J-ja, jeg er klar._ " He answers, eyes threatening to close and face so red he looked like he had just been sunburnt. 

Matthias nodded his affirmation and adjusted himself enough to reach down his dick and coat it again with lube. He'd been thorough with Al but he won't take any chances with this one. More than a month without so much as an intense frotting or an easy eat out definitely got the man's hole to zip up tightly.

"I'm...going in..." The Dane tries to come up with a word that won't make him sound weird. Alfred couldn't care less as he tried to wrap his shaky legs around the man but failing at it. 

Matthias chuckled, removing the man's arm over his eyes. He holds his gaze steady, looking at the runny nose and the puffy eyes the stimulated man bore. 

Alfred was still outstandingly beautiful, masculine, perfect but he did seem to look all too young with his teary expression. It made him want to hold the man tightly, let him feel small for a short moment, fully enveloped in love and security.

He hoists one heavy leg around his waist and uses his other hand to guide his cock forward. As expected, the walls yielded, collapsing its velvet around him like a tight seal. Alfred loses himself in a wordless call, feeling inch after inch enter him in maddening ecstasy when finally, the coarse, curling texture of hair touched along his crack.

Large, callused hands hold his hips firmly. Oddly enough, he wanted to see bruises there tomorrow, an excuse not to wear pants of any kind and an excuse to warrant a whole day of nursing, pampering, and cuddles.

Matthias leans forward, lips on his but not kissing. His breath was an exciting tingle of hot and cold, flushing Al's skin with new redness. 

He wields a kiss to the panting Dane, letting him fall into a duet of muffled moans and dreamy exclamations of adoration. 

The night was so young and they had so much to sing.

**Author's Note:**

> -For those who might know me in FF for "Randomness," the fact that Alfred has a restaurant might've sounded familiar, that's because it is! In this UA/AU, he owns a resto complex with his brother.


End file.
